The usual existing clothes hoist, and the type to which this invention relates, is provided with a fixed lower standard, an elevating standard which may rotate, and an operating handle projecting from one side of the fixed lower standard.
The previously made and used clothes hoists of this type utilised a gear box which divided the lower standard into two portions, the gear box containing a bearing in which was housed a shaft, the shaft having a handle at its outer end for effecting rotation thereof, and its inner end being keyed to a bevel pinion. The housing previously contained a freely rotating nut which was restrained by the housing against vertical movement and which threadably engaged a worm. The worm extended upwardly to support the elevating standard housing at its lower end, and rotation of the handle in turn caused the nut to rotate on the worm and raise or lower the worm.
The main object of this invention is to provide improvements in clothes hoists of this general type, and particularly improvements in the elevating means, whereby a clothes hoist can be made more pleasing aesthetically and the costs of the mechanism can be reduced without sacrifice of quality.